Walking It Through
Walking It Throug''h'' Episode Seven, Season Five, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Dedicated to Brams for being a wonderful supporter and always being the first to comment :) I hope you enjoy this Shade episode <3 This episode is written in Shade's POV, but in first person :) Walking It Through I sighed as I plowed through the thick snow once more. Storm padded at my side, her light gray fur fluffed up against the cold. It was snowing again. It snowed every single time we went to visit the rogues. “So we’re just going to barge in there and demand for answers, right?” I mewed easily, poking my sister. She grinned, “If only it were that simple.” “Oh come on! I can’t be that bad at crashing a party,” I rolled my eyes, “Let’s give it a try.” “With you along, we’ll never get past the first try.” Storm snorted, “But alright, for your sake.” I laughed out loud and smiled, thinking about the moments I had with Brownhare before Storm had dragged me off to see Frosty. “So um, you’re alive again.” I start, resisting the urge to tackle him and hope that I would not open his wound again. “Yes,” he snorted, “I’m awake again.” I glanced over at him, and I purred, “You know what I noticed? Every time someone comes back from the dead, they grow a sense of humor and sarcasm.” Brownhare laughed, “Death does that to you.” He sounded a lot more like himself, but I kept going, “So, I know we’ve only met for like a moon or two? But I...” Brownhare turned his luminous yellow eyes on me. His eyes are full of questioning, and I swallow down my nervousness. “I wanted to know if we’re still...going.” That made him look away again. Brownhare grunted, and he mewed, “What made you think we weren’t...still going?” I gulped, “You seem happy to see me, but you don’t talk like you used to. Not with that mysterious and formality that made you Brownhare.” He turned back to me, and the pain in his eyes shocked me, “Maybe, Shade, death does that to you too.” Biting my lip, I took a step closer to him, and I mewed, “Will you...ever heal? Will we ever...” I couldn’t finish my sentence. Brownhare closed off, and I was terrified of his next words, “I’ll heal one day,” he mewed easily, though I knew he was only talking about his outside wound, “And I don’t think we’ll ever be truly together.” He finished for me. Before I could reply, Storm burst in, muttering, “Shade, come on, I’ve got a new appointment with Kitkat and Frosty.” Mutely, I turned and followed my sister out, but when I glanced back at Brownhare, his yellow eyes looked so unfamiliar to me. I sighed. “Stop sighing,” Storm huffed, “We’re almost there. I’m sorry that you didn’t get to hang out with Brownhare more, but I need someone to come with me. And I didn’t want to take Kouhai and Ryewillow.” I didn’t reply to Storm, not finding enough courage to tell my sister what had happened between me and Brownhare. I certainly didn’t want to ask if Storm would ever find another tom. But Storm stretched and sighed, “You know, this Sunny and Crowheart thing is giving me the shivers.” “I can’t tell you how much I agree.” “Well you kinda just did.” Storm snickered. I rolled my eyes and sighed again for the tenth time, making Storm grumble angrily. “Storm,” I started, “Maybe I should tell you this after all.” “What, that I influenced you to have a sense of sarcasm too?” “No!” I resisted the urge to sigh again, “I...wanted to talk to you about Brownhare.” I shrugged. “What about him?” Storm tilted her head, “Yeah, yeah, I know he saved my life but that doesn’t mean he’ll ever fall for me.” For once, Storm looked bitter about love. “I...” In truth, I hadn’t even registered that Brownhare had been down from combat for so long because he had taken the blow for Storm. He hadn’t taken it for me, and for so long that we’ve been fighting beside each other, he had never taken a blow for me. Not even once. The thought of it made me shiver. “What did you do this time?” Storm came closer, and I saw the leader-like figure everyone else saw in her. “Nothing!” I burst out, “I just...asked if...we...were okay.” “What did he say?” The way Storm looked at me felt as though I was talking about Gorse. Like that time long ago when I had asked Gorse what we were, and Storm had been so excited for his answer. “Gorse,” I brushed by him, “What are we really?” “Cats.” Gorse purred, whiskers twitching. “No!” I laughed, “What are ''we, like you and me?” I desperately wanted to see the laughter in his eyes go on forever.'' “Us?” Gorse pretended to think very hard, “We’re cats!” I put on a brave smile at that one, then dropped my voice to a low whisper, “Do you love me, Gorse?” He stared. For a second, I thought all the days we spend together were fake, and I was going to be turned down. “Yes.” Suddenly I was mashed into Gorse’s fur, and his breath tickled my ear, “I’ll always love you, Shade, I’d die for you.” And he did. “He...said he didn’t think we’ll ever be truly together.” Storm’s eyes remained unwavering, “I’m sorry,” she mewed simply, and I reflected on how broken my sister had become after Crowheart’s betrayal and Dewheart’s death. Perhaps I deserved no more than she did. But Brownhare... ~ It was easy enough to get to Frosty’s den, despite the cold and the troubles of trudging through snow. “What do you want now?” Frosty grumbled, obviously just wanting to sleep or whatever she had been doing before we interrupted. Kitkat was in her nest as always, grooming her fur. I had yet to see the brown and white she-cat in a moment where she wasn’t grooming her fur, or she wasn’t killing somebody. “We wanted to talk about Crowheart, and possibly Sunny.” Storm mewed easily, though her blue eyes were sharp with the intelligence I could only hope to have. “Haven’t we had this talk before?” Frosty snapped, her own blue eyes narrowing coldly, “I don’t want to have to see you more than I have to.” I rolled my eyes, “Look, as much as you hate us, we need answers. Sunny will continue to kill off your rogues if you don’t help. As much as I love that idea, we are still allies in this battle.” Kitkat looked up, and her green eyes were daunting, “You would think that we are helpless and defenseless, but Sunny will not take us down as easily as anyone would think.” Her mew was soft and dangerous. Storm didn’t waste any time after that, “Alright, now obviously you don’t know much about Crowheart, but do you know more about Sunny than you told us?” “No.” “Yes.” Frosty glared at Kitkat, who perked up, “Sure we do!” she avoided Frosty’s gaze, “We fought with the Vicious a lot, but we mostly fought with Sunny’s Vicious group. She had a something against us, and it wasn’t Crowheart.” “She became even more bent on killing us off after the Crowheart incident,” Frosty mewed grimly. “After he returned from the Quest?” I asked carefully, remembering that Sunny had been angry when Crowheart left her for the quest. “Yeah,” Kitkat nodded, “After I landed the blow that sent him to the stars.” You mean the blow you ''think sent him to the stars.'' I thought, unease fluttering in my belly. Storm narrowed her eyes, “What were Sunny’s means of attacking you before it all happened?” “Something to the do with the Clans,” Kitkat muttered, “She was Sunstorm at first in her group, then she changed her name to Sunny.” Sunstorm? Wasn’t that her...Clan name? ''“That means she was part of the Vicious before she left ThunderClan.” “Why would she attack this rogue group in particular? Why not the Clans?” Storm asked, her tail lashing. “She was still part of ThunderClan at that time,” I reminded my sister, “Perhaps Crowheart had not rejected her yet.” “But why us?” Kitkat cut in, her green eyes sparking with interest, something I had never seen in her before, “We had a quarrel with the Vicious, yes, but we had no quarrel with a golden she-cat called ‘Sunstorm’.” “Did you ever kill anyone in the Vicious?” I ventured. “Of course we killed somebody!” Frosty snorted, “Who do you think we are?” ''Sorry, we forgot you weren’t calm, peaceful Clan cats who don’t kill to win. I rolled my eyes, “Anybody close to Sunny perhaps?” “Well...” Kitkat tilted her head, “There was a specific tom that Sunny was with that day. He was some top general or leader of some Vicious group, so we decided to turn the tables and kill him.” “He was standing close to Sunny,” Frosty added, her blue eyes narrowed, “Sunny started screaming when we...killed him.” Storm exchanged swift glances with me, “That explains why she’s so desperate to kill you all.” I contained a snort. Kitkat shrugged, “She’s no match for our cats,” she dismissed, “Plus, her fur is too dirty, I could care less about her.” Frosty let out a gusty sigh at that, and Storm coughed awkwardly, “Yes, right, her fur makes her very undignified.” “You understand!” Kitkat beamed. I rolled my eyes and turned to go, “Thanks for the information.” “Sure thing,” Kitkat purred, then turning back to the task at hand: grooming her fur. Storm turned to follow me. “Wait,” Frosty said suddenly, “I believe I have something else that may help you.” Turning ever so slightly to glance back at the white she-cat, I nodded to her and perked my ears to listen. “My cats have been seeing a mysterious cat around the Vicious area, and sometimes on our territory and even Clan territory.” Frosty mewed nonchalantly, though her words sounded odd to my ears. “Did they catch what color his pelt was?” I asked. Frosty shook her head, her eyes holding the same odd expression it held before, “It was too dark,” she mewed softly, “Couldn’t see the color clearly.” “Oh,” I felt a bit disappointed, but something that felt like unease was stirring in my stomach and I turned around again, “Thanks anyways.” Frosty didn’t reply, but I could feel her gaze boring into my back. As Storm plodded next to me through the snow, she sighed, “You know something don’t you, Shade?” I didn’t glance at her, “I think I do,” I confessed, “But it’s not any good news you’d be expecting.” My sister brushed against me, “I’m pretty sure all my thoughts about this situation are dark anyways.” I continued walking, not really wanting to delve into this topic, “Yeah, but I don’t think you understand, Storm. Something strange is going on, and I want to make sure I’m right before I tell you.” Storm doesn’t reply, and I hurry on quickly, the silence dragging on. The shadows pressed around me, and I closed my eyes for a second, remembering those terrible moments when the darkness would pull me away from the light, and the memories of seeing my loved ones dying would... I shook my head, muttering. Storm was silent next to me, and I tried to keep a light conversation without talking about Crowheart or Sunny or any of that. As we reached the island, Storm halted and turned to me seriously, “Please, when you find out, tell me, Shade. I don’t want you to have to hold all the secrets.” I gulp, and I nod stiffly, and when she disappears into the undergrowth, I whisper. “I just don’t want to believe that someone else is doing what I did just a few moons ago.” “And I don’t want you to worry, Storm.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold